To Rise, One Must Fall
by IThinkIAmAnOwl
Summary: Loki still has nightmares about how he ruined his life on Asgard, but maybe the mysterious girl with the blue eyes can help him through it. Together, could they defeat the Avengers? And will more then friendship be on the cards? Read on to find out (I suck at Summaries) Loki/OC Rated T just in case, Please read and review.
1. The Meeting

**A/N: Hello :) This is my first fanfiction, so I hope it's okay. I hope you have a nice day/night, thank you for reading and it would be great if you took the time to review. **

**-Tamara xox**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Serana :)**

Chapter 1

Loki's POV:

I thought back to the day we met. The day we both thought we were going to be alone forever. I was standing in the rain, not bothering to take shelter. I couldn't remember how long I'd been standing there, but it must have been a while. I was drawn to that place for some reason. It was no where special, not on any map or brochure. It was so secluded the Midgards must have thought it wasn't worth recording. It wasn't like anybody would go there on purpose. Not unless you wanted to feel very alone.

I was used to feeling alone. Since as far back as I can remember, I was lonely. Everyone would think Thor was wonderful. He was the hero they wanted. What was I? I was just the strange child who was always up to mischief. I suppose in a way I only had myself to blame, but what else was I supposed to do? No one would show me affection except my mother. My mother. I missed her. Which is foolish, considering she wasn't even my mother at all? My father wasn't my father and my brother wasn't my brother. I don't know how I didn't realize sooner. They were all perfect, and then there was me.

I failed. I didn't claim my place on the throne of Asgard, but soon I shall rule another land. I was destined to be a King. I can feel it.

Suddenly, a noise that doesn't belong in a lonely place like this comes to my attention. I search for the source of the sound.

Serana's POV:

I walked through the dense forest. Just about not getting tangled up in the dead whispers of thorns that could have been roses once. It started raining. I laughed out loud. I couldn't help it. I was just typical. Everything else was going wrong; I guess even the weather decided to be a pain today.

I had been walking for 3 days, not sure about where I was going, or what I was going to do, but I knew I had to do something. I couldn't just figure out I could do magic and forget it. It's not something that you can just shrug off, like being able to dance or paint. It reared its head almost every day. My childhood was littered with 'accidents' as my parents liked to call them. The first one I remember was the time I set my babysitters hair on fire because she wouldn't share the Oreo's with me. I was 6, it wasn't my fault she couldn't stop and share while she was stuffing her face.

Unfortunately they didn't stop there, they just got worse. Like the time when I was 14 and some of my class mates thought it would be funny to hang one of the 'nerds' from the flag pole. The teachers did nothing. All they did was threaten to call the students parents, but no one would own up and they couldn't punish them all due to lack of resources, or something stupid like that. A freak blizzard came and covered them in 10 feet of snow. That was the time my parents had sent me away.

A lady in a black suit came to talk to me. Said she was with some special programme called S.H.I.E.L.D that helped people like me. They ran lots of tests and eventually they helped me learn to control it. The problem with that was they expected me to fight for them. At first I did. I was happy to help these people, they saved me after all, I mean without them I would've been pushed onto the streets and would have had no control.

But they didn't do it to help me, they did it for them. They were thinking of putting together a special group, people that could protect Earth and everyone on it and I was going to end up as a guinea pig. They wanted to test my blood to see if they could duplicate its code or something like that.

So I ran, and I've been running since. I was 20; I could look after myself now.

I saw something a little way in front of me, a small clearing, I smiled. Maybe now I'll get to see the sky again? I walked out of the trees and bumped straight into someone. Looking back, I should have been scared, strange man walking round the woods, but at the time all I could think was how handsome the first non hostile face I'd seen in a while was.

He had black hair, that looked a little ruffled round his face and his eyes were green. They were beautiful eyes. Not just because of their colour, because of how much stories it looked like they had to tell. They were old eyes, eyes that had seen sorrow, loneliness and heartbreak. I wanted to get to know the reason for those eyes looking so lonely.

Loki's POV:

As I went to follow what sounded like a laugh, I stopped. I must have been hearing things. I was spending far too much time on my own. Then I saw her, coming out through the trees. Her hair was white almost, but as if it was tinted almost blue and her eyes were the brightest blue I had ever seen. They looked like ice though; these eyes weren't summer sky blue, far from it. We both stood there, struck dumb at the sight of another living thing besides a rabbit or a mouse.

That was the day. That was the day I met another person as lonely as me.

That was the day I started to feel more than just sadness again.


	2. Surprises

**A/N: Thank you so much for the feedback :) It makes me really happy to know people are actually reading this, and constructive criticism is welcome because it will help me improve and make this story more enjoyable. I hope you all have a great day/night as always :)**

**-Tamara xox**

Chapter 2:

Surprises

Loki's POV:

I looked down at the mysterious girl.

"Hello there, who are you? What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Hi, my name is Elsie, I got lost, me and my friends were"- She began to say as I cut her off.

"The truth, no one can lie to me mortal." I said, trying to gain access to her mind.

"Who are you?" She said, narrowing her eyes at me.

"I am Loki, the God of Mischief and Lies. Now, answer my questions" I said.

She sighed. "My name is Serana, I've been making my way through these woods for a few days now." She said.

"Why is that Serana?" Her true name was far better then what she had said it was. I repeated it in my mind. It was different, she seemed different. Something about her was interesting. For a mortal I thought.

"Why should I tell you? For all I know you could be some sort of serial killer that thinks he's a God. I mean Loki, really, as in from Asgard? I doubt that." She said.

I glared at her. How dare she, a mortal, disrespect me? I was a God. I belonged on a Throne, and there she was, this puny little being, questioning my sanity, my very existence? No, I'll show her I thought.

"You will regret questioning me, mortal." I said.

And to my horror, she rolled her eyes. That was it. I cast a spell, maybe a blast of ice will make her see sense and to realize that it is unwise to question me.

Serana's POV:

I stared at the lunatic as he stood there whispering something under his breath. I know that considering what has happened to me in my life, I should be more open minded, but a God from another Realm showing up in the middle of a forest? For all I knew he could have been an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D agent, one of the crazy ones at that. That left me with two options. I could turn and run in the opposite direction, but the forest was so dense that I wouldn't be able to lose him, plus, there could be a chopper or something waiting for a signal of some sort. My other option was to just use my powers, but surely he expected that, and could have a shield of some sort. I bit my lip, unsure of myself. I guess that's what I get for being a puny mortal, as he put it.

Suddenly I got zapped by a blast of something freezing. My head shot up at my attacker in surprise. The smirk on his face screamed 'I told you so'. I glanced down at my body. I was frozen from the middle of my torso down. My hands were free though.

He looked surprised when a smirk was on my own lips, looks like its option two. I melted the ice, and summoned fire. I felt the tingling sensation that I'd never get used to on my hands. I sent a small warning zap in his direction. He somehow got a gust of wind to blow it away.

It lasted like that for a few minutes, he'd attack and I'd block it, and he'd block my counter attack. Soon, we weren't even trying to hurt each other, at one point I could have sworn I heard him laugh as I threw a snow ball at him. It hit his face. Oops.

"So, I guess I'm in trouble. What's the penalty for embarrassing a God these days?" I asked him, hoping that he wouldn't go back to speaking like he was superior.

"Usually, I'd try to injure you, or curse you, but since you can block everything I send your way, I think I'll have to just take you on as a companion." He said.

"You're companion, like a pet?" I asked. I had an image of The Doctor in the T.A.R.D.I.S in my head, but I dismissed it. Not the time, I thought to myself.

"Not a pet exactly more of an assistant." He said.

"So first I'm a puny mortal, now you want me to be your assistant? Don't I get a say in this?" I said.

"No, not unless you want my help." He said.

"Help with what? I'm doing just fine on my own." I said, crossing my arms.

"Fine doing what, running? Why should you run? You have power, you should use it. But instead you choose to mope in a forest by yourself hiding from whatever it is you are running from, it is foolish!" He said.

"So what exactly what were you doing in the forest? It's not like this is the place where most Gods have their own little picnics? What are you running from Loki?" I asked.

"I am not running. I am planning. I plan to fulfill my destiny and rule Midgard. And you shall help me" He said.

Before I had a chance to respond, we both looked up as we heard a chopper whirring above us.

"Well crap. That's just great, I've been hired by a God to help him enslave Earth and I have S.H.I.E.L.D on my trail, great." I thought out loud.

Loki looked over at me, and I saw something I hadn't seen for a while in his eyes, understanding. Suddenly he was invisible, and I felt my hand suddenly in his.

"They can't see you either as long as you keep hold of me." He explained.

"Thank you." I said.

And with that, we began to make our way through the dense forest away from the whirring of the choppers engine and angry voices.

**A/N (Again): I haven't decided whether Loki should beat the Avengers or not, what do you think? Let me know :)**


	3. Falling off a Log like a God

Chapter 3:

Falling off a Log like a God:

Loki's POV:

I could no longer hear the angry sounds of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents that had tried to capture us. Well, her, but since I helped I'm just as important.

"A thank you would be nice." I said to the girl who was gathering some twigs and dry leaves.

"I said thank you, you should say you're welcome and then help me gather firewood. That would also be nice." She said, not looking up from her task. I didn't like her tone.

"Without me, you'd be dead." I said, wanting more of a reaction.

"Actually, no, I wouldn't. I'd just be taken back to 'home'. And you'd be stuck without an assistant. Plus I couldn't throw snow balls at you." She said, tossing the bigger branches to the side as she grabbed a small pile of dry leaves and feathers.

"Really that is the 5th time you brought it up. Are you ever going to drop it?" I said, frustrated.

"Hmm, nope." She said, a smirk forming across her face, trying and failing look serious as a small chuckle escaped her lips. "Your face was just priceless!" She finally let go, bursting into a fit of giggles.

"I'm glad to see that my companion is a mature one." I said, rolling my eyes at her. "What are you doing by the way?" I asked.

"Getting ready for the night, it can get cold out here, we'll need a fire." She said, as if it was a stupid question.

"Can't you just zap the ground?" I asked. Was she really going to put so much time into something that would take only a few moments with her power? I thought to myself.

"I can't burn dirt, idiot." She said, taking two small objects out of her pocket. "Plus, the flames I make don't last that long." She said.

I just glared at her. "I am not an idiot. And what are they?" I asked.

"It's flint and steel, to light the tinder, which we can use to get a proper fire going." She said. She sounded annoyed.

She struck the steel against the flint a few times, making sparks fly into the tinder. The flame caught, and she began to blow on it gently, nursing into a vicious flame. Soon, the smaller branches were burning, and she was starting to add the larger ones.

"Ta-da!" She said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"It really wasn't that impressive, I could have done it myself." I said.

"Why didn't you then?" She asked.

"I did not acquire a servant so I could help it." He said.

"'It', I'm a 'it' now? You are such a di"- She began to say as I cut her off.

"An impressive 'it'." I said.

"Wow that makes me feel so much better, that's why they say you have a silver tongue it's all so clear now..." She said as she poked the fire. She bent down to get something from her back pack.

"Here, catch." She said, throwing a package of some sort at me.

"What is this?" I asked, looking at the container.

"You know, for someone so smart, you're stupid. It's a can of sauce, I have some rice and pasta to, we can put it with the last of the pasta, then we'll just have the rice." She explained.

"Well, what do you want me to do with it?" I asked.

"Maybe get off your butt and do something, you can cook, right?" She said.

"It was made for us on Asgard..."

"Well you're not on Asgard anymore, the cushy life is over, pop it into this and just keep stirring it over the flames, but not to close. Try not to set yourself on fire."

"Understood." I said. I suddenly wasn't very interested in the conversation.

Serana's POV:

I had said something wrong. Why else would he suddenly clam up? Ugh I'm an idiot. I really should learn how to socialise. Maybe I'll find a internet cafe and Google it. Or complain on tumblr. I could see the post in my head: 'Help I can't figure out the God I just met he acts like an idiot but he's cute-' Wait. Nope. Nope. Can't think that. Shouldn't think that Serana, he's a God and you're an 'it'. So much fun.

I glanced over at Loki. I had to fix this now. "I'm sorry." I said, hoping for a response. He looked up.

"For what?" He said. Ugh, I thought this isn't going to be easy.

"What I said before, I was rude." I said. "I don't have the right to judge you on how your life was before this, I didn't mean to insult you or anything, it was just the first thing that came out of my mouth. I do that, that's why." I said.

"It's alright; I suppose I can be quite cutting as well." He said.

"What was your life on Asgard really like?" I asked.

"It was fine." He said, looking down at the ground from the log he was sitting on.

"It must have been better then fine, you lived in a palace, had people wait on you all the time, probably a tonne of friends, everyone on Asgard must have loved you, how could all that just be fine?" I asked.

"That was my Brother Thor's life. He was the one who got all the love and admiration, the fame and the glory. He could cough and a celebration would be held. He had the friends. He will have the throne of Asgard, he was always Odin's favourite, although that isn't surprising, considering." He trailed off, the expression on his face was miserable. Well done Serana. Open the floodgate of a God with over 1,000 years worth bottled up emotion.

"I think I kind of know what you mean." I said, trying to console him best I could with my lacking social skills.

"How so?" He said, looking up at me.

I was suddenly shy. I didn't like talking to people about this sort of thing. It made me squirm in shame to think my own parents didn't want me because I was different.

"Well, my older sister and I, we didn't get along either." I said lamely.

"Why?" He said.

"She was always perfect, the good school reports, star sports player, nice friends, had a buzzing social life, daddy's little girl and the apple of our mothers eye." I said bitterly.

"And you weren't?" He asked. God so many questions.

"Of course not, I was like a piece of coal standing next to a diamond that had a ruby backdrop with little lights twirling all around. I could get better grades, go to sport clubs, go outside, talk to people, not point out when my dad is stupid and not completely avoid our mother." I said. I regretted saying it all immediately.

Loki's POV:

I looked up at her, about to say something, but I wasn't sure what. I had waited too long to say anything, and she was soon changing the subject, obviously as uncomfortable as I was.

"We should get to sleep. I only have one sleeping bag, but if we pile up dry leaves underneath and unfold it, it would be twice the size?" She asked.

"I am a God; I am not sleeping on the ground." I said. The words felt odd in my mouth. "I'll just use this log, I will throw my coat over me."

She rolled her eyes. She piled some leaves under the sleeping bag and the crawled inside.

"Comfy?" She asked.

"Quite." I said. To stubborn to admit it was very uncomfortable.

"Goodnight Loki." She said quietly.

"Goodnight Serana." I said.

"I think there's a bug on your hair." She half whispered.

"What?" I said, my arms flailed and I rolled/fell of the log, flat on my face.

"Well done." She said.

"I'll have you know, I fell like a God." I said.

"Yes, I'm sure that's how all God's fall flat on their faces off a log." She said.

I gave in and gathered some more dry leaves, putting them next to her. There was so many trees here, you could fill a palace with beds just from their leaves.

"I told you so." She said, unzipping the sleeping bag and unfolding it so we both had an equal amount.

"You better not snore..." She threatened as she dozed off.

I just lay there awhile, enjoying how it felt to not be alone for a change.

I had no nightmares that night.


	4. Opening Up

**A/N Thank you everyone that's reading this story. It means a lot to me to know it doesn't suck as much as I thought it did. I hope you have a nice day/night. Constructive criticism is welcome. :) **

**I've also deleted the first chapter. I felt like it was boring and off putting, so I decided it was for the best. **

Chapter 4:

Opening Up

Loki's POV:

I opened my eyes to a bright light. I squinted, cursing that the only small gap in the trees had to be directly over my face. I sighed and sat up, looking around. I glanced at the sleeping form next to me. She seemed to be sleeping well, although I couldn't tell as she had curled up in the night and her face was facing away from me.

I decided that I might as well wake her.

I reached over and shook her gently. She sighed and began to uncurl herself from her sleeping position, stretching. She stretched a bit too far, and wound up touching my face.

"Sorry." She mumbled, still half asleep.

I looked down at her. I was surprised that she could look so vulnerable.

"What?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Nothing, I just think you should wake up, what's for breakfast?"

"I don't want to get up." She mumbled, snuggling into the sleeping bag. She was a bit too close for comfort.

"Well you have to." I said, kicking off the sleeping bag.

"Why?" She asked, pouting up at me.

"I'm hungry." I said getting up.

"Fine, I'll get up. Only because I'm wide awake now thanks to you." She said as she got up.

"You're very welcome." I said with a smile.

"For breakfast we have a choice of rice, rice or rice?" She asked, looking through her backpack.

"I think I would like some rice please?" I said. She smiled as she threw some into a small pot and added some water from her container. She poked at the ashes until she uncovered the hot coals left after the fire.

Serana's POV:

I stirred the rice a couple of times, wondering if he actually only saw me as an 'it'. I wouldn't blame him really, he was a God after all, and he was powerful and immortal. He was important. Maybe not for all the right reasons, but he was. I was just a messed up mortal.

He chose to be alone, so it seemed. Why did he bother pretending to be nice to me? He could probably get me to do whatever he wanted with that staff he's been talking about. Is that what he'll do if I say no? Will he just end up using me as a pawn anyway?

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. I was surprised. I was stuck, I couldn't lie, but I couldn't exactly tell the truth either.

"Just thinking about what's going to happen." I said, it was the truth, just not all of it.

"Well, what do you think is going to happen?" He asked.

"I think that you're going to take over Earth, after getting your staff back." I said.

"You think I could actually do it?" He asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Well, yes. I'm not saying that I completely agree with the whole idea, but why couldn't you?" I said.

"It's just that no one has ever said I could do something before." He said with a sad smile.

"Well then they're stupid." I said grinning.

I couldn't believe this. I was encouraging him to take over. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I didn't really care about anyone. Nobody else really took the time to get to know me, not even S.H.I.E.L.D. They only tried to find out about my powers. I suppose I used to think someone cared... But it must have just been a trick. His job must have been to get me to trust S.H.I.E.L.D in the first place. I was an idiot. He hadn't cared, but Loki did. In a weird way, he was the closest thing I had to a friend. I rolled my eyes at myself, I was just an 'it' I reminded myself, and I shouldn't forget it.

"Why did you run away?" He asked me out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" I said, wondering what he meant.

"Why did you run away from S.H.I.E.L.D?" He asked.

"Well umm, I guess I was tired of being lied to, they made out that they were my friends that they were going to help me. But in the end all they wanted was to groom me into some sort of lapdog that they could use against threats and stuff like that. They wanted to figure out how to make more like me." I said.

"Well, you're smarter then you look. Most people would have asked how high if they were told to jump by people that had rescued them." He said.

"They didn't really rescue me, they took me from a family that didn't want me and put me into an organisation that lied to me. Doesn't sound like much of a rescue?" I said.

"True. I guess that makes me the knight in shining armor that rode in to save the day?" He said smirking, but in a sweet way, if that was possible.

"I suppose. But don't let it get to your head. Your antlers won't fit." I said referring to his fancy get up.

"They are not antlers." He said frowning.

"Why all dressed up?" I asked.

"We are on a quest to retrieve my staff." He said.

"Yippee." I said sarcastically.

"Do you have any other form of clothing? I don't want them to think I'm socializing with any ordinary human being." He asked.

"Umm, thank you? Yes, there is one trick I found out I can do." I said.

I waved my arms over my clothes, changing them from everyday jeans and a t-shirt to my more, 'less than ordinary human being' attire." I smiled as the clothes formed around me. I'd have to thank S.H.I.E.L.D when I'm kicking their butts later.

Loki's POV:

I looked on as she changed in front of me. Her hair went from a tamed plait to her hair being set free in loose curly waves down her back. She wore a flame colored top that faded to blue into her shorts. She wore a belt and gloves that looked like they were made of ice. Her feet were bare except for the ice crystals that grew around them. *****

"Ta-Da!" She said, bowing.

"Haha very funny." I said.

"Now let's go find your staff." She said.

"Yes, lets." I said.

I hated to admit it even to myself; but this girl was starting to grow on me.

***I'm going to draw this because I don't think I described it very well. **


	5. Memory

**A/N I feel like I've filled the plot hole now. I hope you like it :) *Edited***

**-Tamara xoxo**

Chapter 5:

Memory:

Loki's POV:

As I walked through the forest, I thought about how I lost my staff in the first place. I wondered whether or not I should tell Serana that S.H.I.E.L.D were looking for me to, but she would find out soon enough. I could remember it like it was yesterday, I was on my way to Germany, and I had minions with me, thanks to my staff. They proved themselves useful. Then S.H.I.E.L.D's attack dogs showed up (Thank you wolftatto) and decided to try and capture me. They had me on their aircraft, and they had my staff, but then I heard thunder in the distance. I was worried.

"Where is that coming from?" A woman whose name was Natasha said.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" The Captain asked, noticing Loki's worry.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." I said.

Suddenly Thor had ripped the door of the aircraft open. Thankfully we weren't at a high altitude. He grabbed me and left the aircraft, using his hammer to take us to the ground.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor asked.

"I missed you to." I answered.

"Do I look to be in the gaming mood?" Thor bellowed.

"Oh you should thank me. With the Biofrost gone, how much dark energy did the All-Father have to muster to conjure you here. Your precious Earth." I said. Thor drops his hammer and comes closer.

"I thought you dead!" Thor said.

"Did you mourn?" I asked.

"We all did. Our father..." Thor trailed off.

"Your father. He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?" I asked.

"We were raised together. We played together, we fought together, do you remember none of that?" Thor asked.

"I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I who was and should be King!" I said.

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights? NO, the Earth is under my protection, Loki." Thor said.

I laugh, smirking.

"And you're doing a marvellous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you ideally threat. I mean rule them. That is why I should not..." I trailed off.

"Think yourself above them." Thor finished.

"Well, yes." I said.

"Then you miss the truth of ruling brother. A throne would suit you ill." Thor said.

"I have seen worlds you've never known about. I have grown, Odin's son, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract. And when I wield it..." I said.

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would be king? Thor cut in.

"I am a king!" I said.

"Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home." Thor said.

"I don't have it." I said. I watch as he summons Mjolnir and starts to walk towards me.

"You need the cube to bring me home, but I have sent it off. I know not where." I said. I caught a glimpse of something in the corner of my eye.

"You listen well, brother!" Thor began to say. He was cut off by the man of iron who flew off with him.

"I'm listening." I said to no one, smirking.

I had to get done off this cliff. I used a spell I had been working on, and hoped it would work. I teleported down to the ground. I smiled I saw Thor fighting the man of iron and The Captain. I would have to get better acquainted with them. They would make a good addition to my collection of people under my command.

I would need to find my staff. I guessed that they would keep it somewhere they thought I couldn't get it. They underestimated me. I made my way from the woods and found the craft I had used to get here. Agent Barton was waiting for me with a small group of soldiers I'd 'recruited' along the way. "What happened? Agent Barton asked.

"Never mind what happened. I have a plan." I said.

I concentrated on the double, making it, well, me, solid. It had a portion of my consciousness; I would be able to control it far better than the others. They wouldn't know until it was too late. I made it return to the ledge where Thor had left me.

"You follow them; I will join you when the time is right."

"Of course." Agent Barton answered. His eyes a glazed blue.

I had been waiting in the forest since. I couldn't be seen until the time was right, otherwise it would give the game away. I glanced over at Serana. If she hadn't run from S.H.I.E.L.D when she had, would she be against me to? She had knowledge of me, but she could have know this without S.H.I.E.L.D informing her. She didn't mention Germany, or the Tesseract. It was quite refreshing.

"What does it look like?" She asked me out of the blue.

"What does what look like?" I answered her question with a question.

"Your staff, is it a stick or something?" She said.

"It is not a stick! It is a powerful weapon, much more elegant then a stick." I said.

"Then why not call it a Sceptre?" She asked.

"Fine, I suppose it sounds better. A simple stick would never have power." I said.

"No, I guess it wouldn't." She said.

The trees around them suddenly blossomed with ice patterns. They were beautiful, intricate patterns. I looked over at Serana, but she was just as surprised as I was.

Serana's POV:

"Did you do this?" I asked, turning to face Loki. But seeing his face I could guess the answer.

"No, I thought it was you?" He said.

"It wasn't." I said. I was curious. Anything related to ice and snow made me excited, it was the power I used and loved most. I had fire sure, but not very much and the ice just felt more natural.

I was about to examine the patterns, but I felt a tug on my arm.

"We must go and retrieve my sceptre, the time is right." He said.

I sighed, reluctantly leaving the frost covered trees. I couldn't help but feel like there was something there.

Suddenly Loki grabbed my hand and we weren't in the woods anymore. We were on a air carrier of some sort, but it was shaky. The air was filled with the smell of burning rubber and the sound of metal being broken pierced the air. We walked through the halls. Sounds of fighting making the way to my ears. We made our way without confrontation. I was glad I didn't have to hurt anyone.

"How did we not get caught? Isn't anybody guarding this place? I asked as we walked around searching different rooms.

"They are to busy fighting me." He said, smirking.

Oh dear he really is crazy.

"Umm. You're right here, not fighting them?" I questioned.

"Yes, I am, but my double isn't." He said.

"Wait, what?" I began to ask, but then we entered a room and Loki found his sceptre. Yup. It definitely wasn't a stick.

He began messing around with the computers that were all around the room.

"What are you doing? You have your sceptre let's go!" I said. I didn't want to spend any longer here then I had to.

"Just reading up on what they think they know about me. You should do the same." He said. Not taking his eyes off the screen.

I glanced at the closest computer to me. After a quick search I found my file. It had my description, my power details and then there was 'incidents' I scrolled through. There were things here that I didn't do, I didn't go around causing random blizzards. On purpose. Plus the last one was yesterday, and I was on the other side of the world.

Was there someone else out there like me? And if there was S.H.I.E.L.D didn't know. I was excited; I wanted to find them, to talk to them to have someone that understood. I looked over at Loki who had just finished reading his file.

"They think they know everything, but they don't." He said with a smirk. "Did you find anything?" He asked.

"Just that they were wrong about things." I said.

"That doesn't surprise me." He said, as he grabbed my arm and teleported to his aircraft.

He performed a spell, explaining his plan and how the double worked, and the fact that it was solid because it had a part of his consciousness.

"And it worked!" He said. "They didn't know what hit them!"

I just nodded. He had his sceptre, I should be happy for him. But he seemed off. Plus I could have sworn his eyes were green before, but now they were blue. I left him to give his orders and as I walked off to be by myself I noticed that the patterned frost was on the wall. It was melting, but it had been there.

I let myself get my hopes up, and I hoped I was right.

**A****/N What do you think of someone else being like Serana? I'm thinking of them not being an OC but a character from something else. Can anyone guess who? :)**


	6. The Past

**A/N I'm sorry this is late coming out, I had no internet this weekend, but I do have a solid idea of where this story is going. It may be turned into a crossover by the next chapter onwards. And I was wondering, do you want Loki and Serana to be together? Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day/night. Don't forget to review : )**

**-Tamara xox**

Chapter 6:

The Past:

Serana's POV:

I tossed and turned. I had managed to catch a few hours sleep, but it was hard. There was so much running through my mind. I thought about what had happened getting Loki's sceptre. Today we were lucky; we managed to get in and out without hurting anybody, because they were busy fighting Loki's double, and trying to subdue the Hulk I found out later. I shuddered at what could have happened. Just because I had left S.H.I.E.L.D didn't mean I wanted to hurt them. All my life I'd always hurt people, by accident, I couldn't help it. I had felt like a monster, and I didn't want to go back to that place.

I looked up at the grey metal ceiling. Sighing, I started to think about the rest of Loki's plan. He wanted to take over Midgard, I mean earth and I guessed that he wouldn't let anything stop him. Would he make me hurt people? Or does he think I'm a monster to? And what about the other person that S.H.I.E.L.D thinks is me? Someone else like me. I never thought I'd say that. I wanted to find them, I had to find them. Maybe they know more about why we are this way? Could they have been the reason for the frost? On the trees and in the aircraft hall? If they were why didn't they show themselves, or say something at least. Or maybe it was just me. I did mess up sometimes; I'd figured out pretty early that my emotions had a connection to my powers. That's why I had to ignore how I felt. I couldn't get to sad, not to happy, never angry. If I did I'd just be back to square one.

That was another reason I couldn't sleep. Nightmares, they were the one time that every feeling I ever had raised their ugly heads. Sometimes I used to wake up to see that I froze something in the night, or worse, set something on fire. I always refused whenever they tried to get me to use my fire. It scared me. Ice and snow melt. Fire just keeps on burning. I was stupid to use it the first time I met Loki. I could have set the forest on fire.

Outside, the sky had started to get bright with the promise of dawn. I always loved the sunrise. I got out of the rickety bed and sat on the windowsill. We had been in this building a day now, Loki had a scientist working on something important and that was all he told me. I hated that he left me in the dark. I wanted to confront him about it but I got the impression that it wouldn't have ended well. He has been acting differently ever since he got his sceptre back. Or maybe that was how he usually was? I was too scared to tell him I didn't want to hurt anyone; he could just turn me into one of his mind controlled slaves. Maybe I should just leave? Go looking for the mystery blizzard maker that may or may not even exist?

I got up and walked out into the hall, my bare feet making slight pitter patter sounds on the grey tiles. I walked into the main room, where there were a couple of boards and computers taking up most of the space. I walked over to the corner that had a table and chairs. There was a small fridge that reminded me of the kind you get in cartoons. Opening it, I sighed. It was empty. Closing it, I decided to go outside. I thought it was odd that Loki decided to set up here, I mean, it wasn't in the middle of nowhere like I thought he'd go. In the house next door I saw movement behind a curtain. I smiled, knowing that kids would probably be getting ready for school. I guess I sat on the windowsill longer then I thought. The window was opened by a woman holding a small child, she looked pretty frazzled. I heard the boy who she had woken up start to complain. He didn't want to go to school apparently. I had an idea. I cupped my hands and made a snowflake, tossing it up into the air. It began to snow, small white snowflakes littering the ground. I frosted over the grass, sidewalks and the street. The snow was piling into snowdrifts now, and some children began to run outside. I loved this. I knew that the snow would stop by tomorrow, so I didn't worry about causing a blizzard. I turned around to go inside, letting the kids have their snow day. I felt a cold patch on my back. It was a snowball. I looked around, but I couldn't see anyone, the kids were all making a snowman. I looked around.

"Who are you?" I asked desperately.

I looked down at my hands; they were covered in ice patterns. I shouldn't get this worked up. But I had to try.

"Please I don't want to feel alone anymore?" I begged. I sounded pathetic.

I waited, but then I just turned around and began walking to the house again. I was going crazy.

Then I heard the snow crunch behind me. I stopped dead.

"Hello." A voice I never heard before said.

I turned around. I was definitely crazy, because there in front of me stood my imaginary friend.


End file.
